Secrets
by Emma Charming
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.


Secrets

Chapter 1

Summary: Everyone has secrets, even Alex and Justin Russo.

Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.

Alex Russo never kept secrets… except for the one that she was a wizard. But when she got a huge surprise in her senior year, she had no choice but to keep it a secret. See, Alex had a bad summer in between her Junior and Senior years of high school, and towards the end, only one person was able to get through to her…

I know that you probably think that I'm talking about Harper, Alex's best friend; but I'm not. I'm talking about her older brother Justin. Now, Justin is a year older than Alex, so the summer between her Junior and Senior years is the summer in between Senior year in high school and Freshman year in college for Justin.

And of course, being the smart one in the family, Justin should have known better then to take advantage of his hurt and weak sister, but that one night, all logic and common sense went out the window… just with one look at his sister, sitting on the edge of the balcony outside Alex's bedroom…

Flashback:

"Alex, it's me Justin, can I come in?" Justin had asked through the closed bedroom door.

"It's unlocked Justin… you can come in." Alex had responded from her spot on the edge of the balcony.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Justin had asked in shock, as Alex looked like she was going to jump, or at least fall purposely, from the balcony.

"I'm sitting here Justin. That's all." Alex had replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Then can you at least move away from the edge?" Justin had asked, not wanting his baby sister to end her life because of a guy.

"Will you relax? I'm not going to hurt myself." Alex had commented, but moved away from the edge all the less.

It was then that Justin had finally noticed what exactly Alex had been wearing: a spaghetti straped tank top and really short shorts, that showed the curves of her body perfectly… too perfectly.

"Alex, can you come here?" Justin had asked, trying to keep the wanting out of his voice.

"Sure…" Alex had responded slowly while she got up and moved to Justin, who was sitting on Alex's bed.

"Explain the whole thing to me again." Justin had stated, wrapping his arms around Alex and holding her close to him.

"No…" Alex had stated sharply.

"Alex, please. This is the last time. I promise." Justin had pleaded squeezing her a little, while "accidently" squeezing her left breast.

"Why do you want me to tell you what happened again? I've told you about ten times." Alex had said, pulling away from her older brother's embrace.

"Alex, I want to make sure that I have every detail correct before I go kill him." Justin had lied, pulling Alex back towards him so that their chests were touching, and he could feel her nipples through both of their shirts.

"I don't want to tell it again Justin. I hurts me to talk about it… over and over again." Alex had said stubbornly as tears started to fall.

"Alex, niña, it's okay." Justin had said soothingly while he wiped the tears away with his thumb, while pulling Alex onto his lap and rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Justin… he raped me. What else is there to tell? Dean raped me and then left me. He left me in a warehouse, with no clothes, no cell phone, no nothing and it took everyone 1 week to find me there." Alex had cried, as pain shot through her as she retold what had happened to her.

"Niña, it's going to be okay. He was caught by the police and put in jail. He will never hurt you again." Justin had said, lifting Alex's head so that she was looking at him. "Do you remember when you and Dean had first got together, and I was disappointed that I wouldn't be able to intimidate him if he got out of line?" he had asked.

"Yeah, so? What about it?" Alex had asked, looking up at Justin with a disgusted look on her face as she remembered the time when she had actually liked Dean.

"Well, I still can't intimidate him, but I promise you… I will kill him for hurting you." Justin had promised before slowly leaning in and softly kissing Alex on the lips.

As Justin had kissed Alex, she tried her hardest to wiggle away from him, but his hold was too strong for her, and all she could do was pull her head away from his.

"This is wrong Justin." Alex had said, not making eye contact with her older brother.

"I know." Justin had said as his hand slid under the hem of Alex's shirt and traveled up toward her breast.

"Justin… stop it!" Alex had exclaimed, starting to get scared.

"Don't worry Alex. I'm not going to hurt you like Dean did." Justin had tried to reassure her.

"Justin… please stop." Alex had begged not wanting to be touched by any guy in the way Justin had been touching her, ever again.

"Alex… calm down. I'm not going to have sex with you. I wouldn't disrespect you like that." Justin had said, as his hand continued to make it's way up to Alex's breast.

As Alex had tried to get Justin to stop, and Justin wouldn't do so, all she could do was cry silent tears. But as soon as Justin's fingertip touched her nipple, Alex leaned into Justin. With a shaking hand, Alex led Justin's other hand to the waistline of her shorts and led his finger tips along there for a few seconds before guiding his hand downward.

Taking the lead from Alex, Justin had started running his thumb over her nipple and massaged her inner thighs. Liking the feel of Justin's soft touch on her, Alex had wrapped her legs around his waist, and sat herself on his lap, right below his waistline and pushed herself against him.

"Alex… I thought you didn't want this?" Justin had asked, holding her waist with his right hand while his left hand stayed on her stomach, under her shirt.

"I just want to see what it feels like to have your penis against me." Alex had said as she rolled off of her brother and onto her bed, lying on her back and looking at the ceiling.

"Niña, are you going to be okay?" Justin had asked, putting a lock of Alex's hair behind her ear and running his hand along her cheek.

"I think so." Alex had said with a sigh.

"Go to sleep. You need it." Justin had said kissing Alex's forehead as her eyes closed. "I love you niña." He had muttered before lightly kissing her again and pulling her shorts down.

"Go ahead." Alex had muttered.

"Are you sure?" Justin had muttered.

"Yeah. Just not too hard." Alex had replied before falling asleep.

"Okay niña." Justin had muttered before slowly thrusting into his sister.

End Flashback

"JUSTIN!" Alex yelled from her bathroom.

"What is it?" Justin asked walking across the hall into his sister's room and to her bathroom.

"Explain this!" Alex exclaimed, shoving a small white stick into her brother's hands.

"I don't…" Justin started to say, but stopped short. "No, no, no, no, this can't be happening. I did not get you pregnant. This is a mistake. Alex, you have to believe me." Justin said realizing that the white stick was a home pregnacy test and the little pink 'plus' sign was saying that Alex was pregnant.

"Like hell you didn't get me pregnant!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex, keep it down. We don't want mom and dad or Max to over hear you." Justin said covering Alex's mouth with his hand.

"Fix this." Alex spat at her brother, pulling his hand away from her mouth.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Justin asked.

"Figure it out. And then fix it." Alex said pushing Justin against the wall. "If you don't fix this, I will move out of this house, go as far away from you as possible and you will never see this baby… ever!" Alex said pushing herself up against her brother.

"This is the behaviour that got you pregnant." Justin warned.

"No. I was weak and hurt. And you took advantage of me." Alex said pushing away from Justin and turning her back to him.

"I am so sorry Alex." Justin said pulling his wand out and pointing it at the bathroom door, and putting a silencing charm on it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex asked, turning around quickly and glaring at Justin.

"Do you want me to fix this, or do you want to talk loud enough for mom and dad to hear you… and our little problem?" Justin asked, raising an eyebrow at Alex.

"I want you to fix this!" Alex exclaimed.

"Okay… then let me fix it." Justin said, pulling his baby sister into him and giving her a hug.

"This isn't fixing it Justin. This is just making me want to rip your clothes off and pour boiling water onto your skin." Alex said, folding her arms across her chest.

"That would be very hot." Justin said, making both of them burst out laughing. "Do you really want to get rid of the baby?" he asked, carassing Alex's cheek.

"Take me to the doctor's office so that I can find out for sure. And then I'll decide what I want to do." Alex said with a sigh.

"What about mom and dad? We will have a hard time getting around them." Justin said with a straight face.

"We can sneak out of my window…" Alex suggested.

"Not in your condition." Justin said sternly.

"You need to lighten up Justin. We can just tell them that we are going to Harper's." Alex said rolling her eyes at her brother.

"And… if they call her to see if we really are there?" Justin asked.

"I'll call Harper on our way to the doctor's office and tell her to cover for us. And after the doctor's, we can actually go over to her house for a little bit so that technically it wouldn't be a lie." Alex said with an exsasperated sigh.

"Fine… let's go then." Justin said with a sigh.

"Kay." Alex said, giving Justin a kiss on the cheek.

End Chapter 1


End file.
